


[Dr. Stone同人]桃源

by Yin97



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27776203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yin97/pseuds/Yin97
Summary: 天冷烤红薯。
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Kudos: 1





	[Dr. Stone同人]桃源

尽管石神千空给家家户户都做了暖炉，还是管不了某个人偷偷在外头生火烤东西吃。

——更正，在双方都心知肚明的情况下，“偷偷”这个词应该撤回，换成“光明正大”。

石神千空透过树影之间斑驳的火光，果不其然看到浅雾幻背着身鬼鬼祟祟上下忙活的样子。

他起了点恶作剧的心思，于是放轻脚步走到浅雾幻几步远的位置——经过计算，这里是浅雾幻的视觉死角范围——然后他装作是路过的样子，对浅雾幻喊道，“喂，幻，你在做什么？”

“——！”浅雾幻被突然从背后出现的声音吓得双肩一耸，条件反射地转头，“哎呀！是小千空呀~”他拍着胸口缓了口气，对石神千空招手：”小千空你来得正好，随便坐会，马上就好了~“

马上就好了？什么马上就好了？石神千空心里有点纳闷，循了个浅雾幻身边的空地坐下。

彼时浅雾幻正独自坐在森林里的空地上生火。

木枝搭成的简单火堆噼啪直响，因为燃烧得不完全和木枝本身的水汽，黑烟裹挟着白烟从火焰末端腾空而上，消失在茫茫夜色之中。一场石化使得全人类文明倒退回石器时代，未经开发的原始森林有着现代难得的清净。对浅雾幻来说，现在的日子只是一闭眼一睁眼的穿越剧，可对于石神千空来讲，那可是实实在在持续了整整3700年的计数。

澄黄的火跳跃在木枝搭成的小房子之间，忽隐忽现。浅雾幻俯身添火，火舌在他指尖一触即走，留下炽热的温度。

他摩挲下指尖，脸上带着一点空茫地看着微微发红的伤处。

浅雾幻放纵自己的思绪稍微飘远了一点点，就又想到了石神千空。

也许这并不是个恰当的比喻，但是每次站在石神千空身后的时候，他都觉得那人像是光。既有火光的跳跃灼热，又有星光的悠远闪耀。

但这不对。浅雾幻有些困扰地皱起眉头，他捏了捏指尖，伤处一片麻木。

小千空身上的，并不是任何一种自然光。一场雷灾过后的火，给人类带来熟食，光与热。从此人类得以度过长夜，不惧野兽和严寒。而142万年后，一颗由玻璃泡盛着的通电碳杆，再次让人类战胜了黑夜。这一次的光芒，不再是大自然巧合萌生出的星火，而是在无数次的失败和重复中，最终借由一人之手诞生于世的，人类世代相承的那一点灵光。

百万年前，一场天赐的雷降为人类带来了存续的希望。

而在这文明被归零的3700年后，小千空在这什么都没有的石器时代从零开始*，将雷降直接导向了发电机，电流经过一张叶片上承载的细小碳丝，在科学王国据点的屋顶上，为“第二石器时代”重新亮起了一度消失了3700年的，科学的明灯。

——啊啊，原来是这样。

——小千空身上的，是电灯的光啊。

而现在，这盏人类之光就坐在他身旁。

石神千空看到浅雾幻突然朝他瞧过来，“你怎么突然这么笑……不会在打什么坏主意吧？”

“哎呀，这次可能要让小千空失望了~”浅雾幻脸上真诚到几乎轻佻，“没有坏主意呢，但是一般的想法倒是有的。”浅雾幻摸摸下巴，“小千空不觉得这石神村像是古书中的桃源乡吗？”

“哈？桃源乡？”石神千空挖着耳朵不晓得这个心灵魔术师又在说什么梦话。

浅雾幻装模做样地清了清喉咙：“咳咳，在小千空来石神村之前，这个村子是什么样子的呢？”

他根本也不给石神千空回答的时间，自顾自地接着说：“物资勉强温饱；信仰还停留在自然崇拜；光是为了能够在危机四伏的石器时代里活下来，保存人类文明的火种，村民已经花了大量的精力——不然无法解释明明有着宇航员精英，3700年下来石神村只是这个规模。

然后小千空醒了，带来了铁器。然后是电和灯泡。寒冷和疾病也被消灭了——不论发生了什么，也有石化装置——那个简直就是救死扶伤的神器~”

“现在的石神村，简直就是世外桃源啊~”浅雾幻总结道。

石神千空听完浅雾幻一通不知道是否出自真心的吹捧，低笑几声，“哈，心灵魔术师，石神村从来都不是什么桃源乡。而且你也想岔了，科学王国能够发展成现在的地步可不仅仅是我一个人的功劳。我充其量只是恰巧知道更多知识——而且这些知识都是前人的累积，我只是一个使用者罢了。”

“小千空真的好谦虚~”浅雾幻撑着脸笑意绵绵。

“谦虚？自知之明罢了。”石神千空脸上不置可否，“如果没有一代代学者前仆后继的积累——无论他们在追求真理的路上做出了多少蠢事，他们所做出的贡献都是不可以被磨灭的。”石神千空伸手握住一片虚空，“不断地提出假说，证明，一次次的尝试与失败；背后的理由其实很单纯，只是觉得了解这些知识很有意思而已。”

“然后十分巧合地——”浅雾幻拉长了调子接话。

“恰巧我也是这么想的。”石神千空双手做枕噗通一声仰躺到地上，做工良好的冬服在地上扬起一阵烟尘。

“欸，你倒是注意点啊，“浅雾幻念念叨叨，“火都快被你弄灭了。”

石神千空漫不经心：“那种事情怎样都好吧，反正也快熟了不是吗。”

”小千空看出来了？“浅雾幻一片欢欣，从不远处的角落扒拉了什么东西过来，“是红薯噢！冬天这么烤着很好吃的~”

宽大的叶片下连着粉红色的红薯，抖抖还有新鲜的土块往下落。

“回头找北东西南问问有没有会培育农作物的，”石神千空躺在地上举起一颗红薯，就着月光和火光观察着，“都过去3700年了，不知道这些驯化好的作物会不会有毒。”

“欸——”浅雾幻潸然欲泣，“那这些烤好的是不是不能吃啊？”他拿着木枝戳了戳火堆，“还以为今天能吃到烤红薯……”

石神千空瞟了浅雾幻一眼，“真拿你没办法……带回实验室里检查一下吧，没毒的话你想吃多少吃多少。”

“好耶~谢谢小千空~”

石神千空像是有点头疼地扶了下脑袋。

两人一时无言，默默注视着火堆渐渐熄灭——木枝搭成的火堆虽然燃得快，不添火的话熄灭也只是几分钟的事情——冬日的寒意慢慢从四周漫上浸透衣袖。浅雾幻忍不住搓了搓手，呼出一口白气。他看到石神千空从地上站起来，拍了拍衣服，从口袋里掏出一件圆筒状的物品。

“这个是……？”浅雾幻问，然后几秒后恍然大悟，“卡瑟吉他们把二极管做出来了？”

“哼哼，没错……”石神千空按下把手处的开关，“虽然比预想中的要大了三倍左右，但是确实做出来了！”

“喔喔……”浅雾幻双眼发亮地看着新世界的第一件手电筒。

——灯泡中的真空被抽出使得灯丝得以几近永远的燃烧着，由电能转化为光能的过程中不可避免的损耗成了另一种能量。而不论那道光是什么样的颜色，热度都是惊人的。

浅雾幻借着站起身的动作，掩住了自己细细打量石神千空的眼神。

光源自身毫无自觉，“怎么了吗？幻。”

“……没什么~”浅雾幻抱起红薯和石神千空并肩向着石神村的方向走去。他手指掩在宽大的衣袖中摩挲了下，之前被火烫到的位置灼痛感更强了。

这之后找小千空要点烫伤膏吧。

——就算没有，浅雾幻相信石神千空也能做出来的。他一直都是这么相信着的。

-FIN-

**Author's Note:**

> Feb.25, 2020 完成


End file.
